The Education of Glorfindel
by Elven Dreamer Child
Summary: -Complete- A fatigued Glorfindel must teach one small human how to ride a horse. But of course, it’s much more complicated than that.


Author: Estelrond

Title: The Education of Glorfindel

Rating: G

Summary: A fatigued Glorfindel must teach one small human how to ride a horse. But of course, it's much more complicated than that.

Was written for the "Games People Play" Teitho contest on the Mellon Chronicles List.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond elf was tired, the blond elf was exhausted…no, it went beyond that, but to add to it all, he also had a precocious six year old human beaming at him. The aforementioned human also had hold of his hand and was tugging at it with all the strength his little body could muster.

"C'mon, Glorfy! Ada said you would teach me TODAY!"

The elf sighed; he really was in no mood for the child's antics. He had gotten off patrol not an hour ago and a day late at that. He had promised both Elrond and Estel that he would give the boy a riding lesson. TODAY. But he had not counted on having one of his party members being knocked out of a tree by another party member. Who had happened to be the injured elf's brother, and Glorfindel had decided that Elrond would probably prefer to have his son back with out causing further injuries beyond the concussion and broken arm that he already had. Honestly, those two were almost more trouble than the orcs!

It wouldn't have been so bad, really, for the only thing broken when he had fallen out of the tree was his arm, but he had gotten up with great dignity, even as Lindir was laughing so hard that the milk he had been drinking a moment before was coming out his nose. Glorfindel had been caught up in the ensuing hilarity and had never seen anything quite as ridiculous as the silver-haired minstrel with milk spilling out of his nose. Elladan had stalked off as imperiously as he could, only to trip over Glorfindel's foot and hit a rock coming down. It was at that point that Glorfindel had decided that it was simply too risky to keep this group of Elves out here any longer as they were apparently a greater danger to themselves than the orcs ever were.

Next time he would take just one twin. Probably Elrohir as Elladan was still mending his broken arm and his pride. Speaking of arms, his felt like it was about to fall off from the vigorous pulling it was sustaining.

Estel, becoming frustrated, went around the back and started shoving the elf with all his might. "Come on!" he grunted, "You promised!"

The blond sighed, grabbing the youngster and carrying him under one arm, he headed towards the stables. The child giggled delightedly.

Glorfindel told himself that he was going to give Elrond a serious lecture after this. He really was too tired to be dealing with rambunctious little humans. Much less teaching them to ride.

The little boy watched in fascination as he tacked up a tall sorrel mare and followed, suddenly silent and wide-eyed, as he led the horse outside. He stopped and stared up, unblinking at the animal that towered over him.

"She's big."

Glorfindel sighed; the last thing he needed was for Estel to become horse-shy now. He patted the mare, Bain by name, on her flank. "It's ok, Estel, she's gentle as a kitten. And she likes you!"

The mare, as if in response to the boy's fear, nuzzled his shoulder gently. She whickered softly. It almost seemed to the blond elf that the horse was trying to help his cause. Or perhaps she really did just take a liking to the little human. Whatever the reason, he was glad for it.

Estel clambered into the saddle with the exuberance of the young and the grace of a young puppy. Glorfindel winced, hoping the mare's patience would extend to the intrusion of the youngster as he plopped into the saddle. Apparently, she did.

She blinked at her passenger in a lazy, contented fashion. She was only middle-aged for an equine, but had the patience of an elderly mare put out to pasture.

That was when Adanis entered the scene.

Adanis was a five-month-old, floppy-eared pup that Estel had sneaked into the house one rainy night, and had been the scourge of Imladris ever since. He came charging outside, barking madly and dodging in and out of Bain's legs.

"Hey, Adanis, stop that!" Estel chided the dog, as Bain shifted nervously beneath him.

The puppy woofed softly, cocking his head, and stopping his dash for a split-second period of time before resuming his game.

"Bad Dog," Added Glorfindel, wagging his finger at the animal.

But Adanis was most certainly not listening anymore. He continued to bark, and Bain skittered sideways, trying to escape her tormentor.

Estel, becoming fearful suddenly, clung to the mare's neck, trying to keep from loosing his balance. That was when the puppy nipped playfully at the horse's heel.

Bain's forefeet came off the ground, as she whinnied urgently, frightened now as Glorfindel tried desperately to calm her. But Estel, his fingers sliding out of Bain's well-combed mane, slid to the ground, landing with a bump.

The elf winced. He let go of the mare, and grabbed the wayward puppy by the scruff; coming over to Estel, he knelt beside the child. Tears had started to well up in the little human's eyes.

"D-doesn't she like me anymore?" He was so earnest that Glorfindel, tired as he was, could not help feeling bad about the entire situation. Not to mention sorry for the precocious little boy.

"She loves you, Estel." Assured the elf, wrapping one arm around Estel and with the other holding the squirming Adanis. "It's only the puppy that frightened her. Come on, we'll put Adanis in the house and try again."

Putting the dog under one arm and taking Estel's hand, they marched into the house and deposited the puppy in the care of Master Erestor, who glared daggers at Glorfindel's back as he exited.

They found the mare waiting for them. Having composed herself, Bain looked decidedly ashamed of herself, she whickered coaxingly as they approached.

Glorfindel stood at Bain's head, trusting the repentant horse, but not wanting to risk anything this time. He waited for Estel to mount. "Tell me when you're ready."

Silence.

He craned his head around and saw no trace of the boy. Just then he felt a tug at his sleeve, "Fin, do I have too?"

The elf looked down into a pair of huge silver eyes. He thought it ironic how the roles were now reversed. At first it had been HE who was reluctant. Now, Estel was spooked, and did not want to ride. He almost said, _No, You don't have too._ He was so tired, and it would have been nice to quit, go inside and sleep. But Glorfindel firmed his resolve, "Yes. You have to get back on her."

"But, Fin! I'm SCARED!"

"_Great…now what."_ Glorfindel racked his brain. He couldn't force Estel to get on the horse, but he couldn't let him develop a fear of riding either. Then, he thought of something, it wasn't much of an idea, but…if it worked, he would soon be inside.

"Well, Estel, we're going to play a game."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond had decided to stroll down to the garden, to see how the riding lesson was coming along. He almost felt sorry for Glorfindel. Perhaps he should have asked the boy if he could wait just one more day. His friend was probably miserable. He hoped Glorfindel wouldn't come up with one of his infamous pranks to repay him once the blond was rested.

Just then he heard the sound of giggling, just before…

"CHARGE!"

A sorrel mare came flying past him, clipping him with her shoulder, knocking him over and just barely missing him with her flying hooves! The horse came to a sudden stop and her riders toppled off, laughing hysterically. Estel had landed atop Glorfindel, both giggling and quite overcome with mirth.

Elrond gaped openmouthed. Trying desperately to compose himself.

"WHAT IN ERU'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"

Estel beamed at him, "Don't get mad, Ada, I'm just teaching Fin how to charge!"

Elrond cocked an eyebrow at the aforementioned elf, "I though you were supposed to be teaching him how to ride."

Glorfindel paused to wipe tears of mirth from his eyes, chuckling softly he replied smugly, "Well, in learning you will teach and in teaching you will learn."

Elrond sighed, "Well, at least he can ride now."

"And Fin can charge!" said Estel, who smiled blissfully.

"I think it's time you children both took a nap." Elrond muttered.

"I'll get around too it." Said the blond cheerfully, "Just as soon as Estel teaches me how to kill orcs."

The Lord of Imladris stalked back towards the main house, "If you find any orcs, let me know."

The elf and boy, left alone once more, turned to each other and shrugged helplessly, "Adas." Said Estel, and that was all the explanation they needed.

Finis


End file.
